moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
Mind Reader
Epsilon Army |role = Movement detection |tier = 2 |techlvl = 7 |hp = 600 |armortype = Light Structure |sight = 9 |cost = $700 |time = 0:25 |produced = Epsilon Construction Yard |req = Radar Spire |adjacent = 6 |power = -100 |ability = Reveals enemy activity and targets of enemy missile-based support powers in a radius of 9 around the Mind Reader |sound = From the Ion Cannon Control Center (Tiberium Wars) |artist = Bu7loos }} The Mind Reader is an Epsilon support defense that warns the proselyte of enemy activity around it, preventing their enemies from catching them off-guard. Official description Another interesting technology Yuri took with him when he defected. The Epslon '' developed the Mind Reader to be used for espionage in the field, basing its design on the original Psychic Sensor. The device has the incredible capability of detecting and revealing the intentions of adversaries to move or attack within the range of the Reader. This allows Yuri's commanders to see attacks or infiltrations coming from miles away and prepare themselves.Epsilon Structures page on the official Mental Omega website Overview The Mind Reader fulfills one of the roles of the Psychic radar from the original ''Yuri's Revenge; a defense capable of foreseeing upcoming enemy assaults. Although it is now a separate structure with lesser range and more power required, the presence of multiple Mind Readers around the Epsilon base can force the enemy to target them first instead of the more important structures if they wish to attack said base with less accurate predictions and reactions from the proselyte. This tactic can be challenging to accomplish thanks to the cheap cost of the Mind Reader, since the proselyte can just rebuild more after the first wave of attack fails. With the combination of Chimera Cores or Hazequads, the proselyte can often surprise their attackers with their cloaked army ready for ambush. Additionally, the Mind Reader is also capable of predicting where the Nuclear Missile from the Tactical Nuke Silo and other missile support powers will precisely hit, so a proselyte should be able to withdraw their forces if they are within ground zero and rebuild lost buildings as necessary. However, the Mind Reader is less effective against human opponents than computer ones; the former can micromanage their units and order them to flank through areas the Mind Reader is not able to reach whereas the latter simply orders their units to attack the Epsilon base, disregarding the Mind Reader's ability to predict their attacks. Against multiple opponents, the Mind Reader may even confuse inexperienced players due to continuous advancing armies from different directions. Appearances Act Two * The Mind Reader first appears as a buildable structure in Memory Dealer. * In the Covert Ops mission Survivors, if any of the player's units (other than Malver) walks into the range of a Mind Reader, their presence will be detected by PsiCorps and the brainwashed Scorpion Cell forces will turn on them. All Mind Readers are surrounded by barrels, in order to allow Malver to covertly destroy them. * In Insomnia and The Great Beyond, each Dybbuk Hive is linked to a few Mind Readers. Once all of a Dybbuk Hive's linked Mind Readers (and Radar Spires in Insomnia) are destroyed, the Dybbuk Hive is destroyed as well. See also * Psychic Sensor * Sensor Tower References zh:心灵感应器 Category:Defenses Category:Epsilon Army